kidicarusfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Elementos beta
Estos son los elementos beta (Beta Elements en inglés) relacionado a la saga Kid Icarus. El término beta se refiere a un elemento borrado o alterado antes de la salida de un juego (o el juego mismo), a veces sin razón, otras veces con razones dadas por los creadores del juego. Se puede encontrar algunos de estos elementos con uso de hackeo. Elementos beta Super Kid Icarus El videojuego fue cancelado por completo, solo se sabe su existencia por un texto de Nintendo. Kid Icarus: Of Myhs and Monsters Uno de los elementos beta de este juego es el jefe Quimera, solo se se puede ver mediante uso de hackeo. Otro elemento que se puede encontrar mediante hack no tiene una función definida. Se puede encontrar también dos habitaciones sin uso iguales a las del primer Kid Icarus. Una paleta de colores no utilizada 2-F, llamada KID ICARUS, para este juego, aparece en los datos internos de la Super Game Boy (un aparato, que conectado a la SNES reproducia algunos juegos de la Game Boy para dicha consola). Icarus Iba a ser originalmente un juego para la consola Wii, desarrollado por la empresa Factor 5, Nintendo rechazó la idea del videojuego y fue cancelado. Algunos modelos de Pit que iban a ser usados para el juego fueron mostrados a la luz, Pit iba a ser un adulto e iba a ser culpado por cometer algunos crímenes (no se dijeron cuales exactamentes). Super Smash Bros. Brawl El diseño original de Pit en el juego fue un elemento beta. Un trofeo de Pit con una de sus burlas se encuentra en los datos del juego. Kid Icarus: Uprising Existen varios cambios referentes a sonido, como diálogos y música no usada. Entre el primero: Archivo:Dialogo_entre_Pit_y_Palutena_no_usado.ogg *Pit: I can hardly believe my eyes. (No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos.) *Palutena: Set it to your liking. (Ajusta a tu gusto - posible referencia a la capacidad de profundidad de la 3DS.) Archivo:Dialogo_no_usado_en_el_castillo_de_Medusa.ogg *Pit: Whoa! *Palutena: Now this looks familiar. But it's not exactly the same. (Esto parece familiar. Pero no es exactamente lo mismo.) *Pit: Whatever! We have to move forward! Have to defeat Medusa! (¡Lo que sea! ¡Tenemos que seguir adelante, hay que derrotar a Medusa! Los siguientes son diálogos no usados del capítulo 18: Archivo:Dialogo_no_usado_del_capitulo_18.ogg *Pit: What are those centurions doing?! Why are Palutena's troops attacking the town? (¡¿Qué están haciendo los Icarios?! ¿Por qué están las tropas de Palutena atacando la ciudad?) Archivo:Segundo_dialogo_no_usado_del_capitulo_18.ogg *Pit: What is going on here? I've gotta get to the bottom of this. (¿Qué está pasando aquí? He conseguido llegar al fondo de esto.) Archivo:Tercer_dialogo_no_usado_del_capitulo_18.ogg *Pit: Oh man, this can't be happening! How am I attacking humans?! Everything's gone off the rails... (¡Oh hombre, esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¿Cómo estoy atacando a los humanos?! Todo se ha ido fuera de los carriles ...) Archivo:Cuarto_dialogo_no_usado_del_capitulo_18.ogg *Pit: Now what am I supposed to do, take myself down? I guess I don't have a choice. (Ahora, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer, asumir por mí mismo? Supongo que no tengo otra opción.) Diálogo no usado en el capítulo 19: Archivo:Dialogo_no_usado_en_el_capitulo_19.ogg *Pit: Many birds, one BOOM! (Muchas aves, un ¡BOOM! - esto es raro, ya que no hay enemigos exactamente aves en el juego.) Diálogo no usado en el capítulo 25: Archivo:Dialogo_no_usado_en_el_capitulo_25.ogg *Palutena: Thanks, Viridi. (Gracias, Viridi) *Viridi: Don't thank me yet. Get your heads back in the game! Let's finish this once and for all! (No me des las gracias todavía. ¡Pon la cabeza de nuevo en el juego! ¡Vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas!) Por último se encontró un sonido no usado, que curiosamente tampoco fue usado en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS (pero si encontrado en los datos internos). Archivo:Sonido_no_usado_en_Kid_Icarus_Uprising.ogg Sobre música: Archivo:Chapter_16_The_Aurum_Hive_Air_Battle.ogg El nombre de la música (Chapter 16 The Aurum Hive Air Battle) indica que iba a ser usada para la batalla aérea del capítulo 16. Otra música no utilizada es una del capítulo 11, de la batalla aérea y no se sabe bien su uso, ya que es silencio total en un minuto y treinta segundos. Hay también una textura no utilizada, en japonés, para el menú que dice "En el juego". Sobre las Cartas de RA, tenían un diseño diferente en la parte de atrás de estas (el logo del juego y otros detalles). La carta de Pit también iba a ser diferente. Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Entre los elementos beta conocidos de este juego referentes a la saga Kid Icarus, se conoce que Pit Sombrío al principio iba a ser traje alternativo de Pit, según Masahiro Sakurai. Hay una conversación de Palutena que al principio no fue utilizada, pero luego resultó ser de los personajes descargables, que traducida al español quedaría parecida a esto: *Pit: ¿Quién es ese? *Palutena: No tengo datos sobre ese luchador. No puedo creerlo. *Viridi: Debe ser un intruso de otra dimensión. *Pit: Sea quien sea, el objetivo sigue siendo el mismo. ¡Luchar y ganar! Entre los cambios hechos con los sonidos se encuentran también los hechos en Kirby cuando gana el movimiento normal de Palutena. Hay frases en inglés y japonés de Kirby diciendo el nombre de los otros dos movimientos normales personalizables de la personaje, Luz Celestial y Llama Explosiva. Luz Clestial (en inglés)Llama Explosiva (en inglés) Otro elemento beta conocido es la pose de Pit al disparar una Flecha de Palutena. Sus alas y brazos se mantenían bajos, hasta que Sakurai se dió cuenta de esto y le puso una pose más "amenazante", presentando la nueva pose en una imagen del sitio oficial del juego. Fuera del juego se encuentran los cambios hechos en el amiibo de Pit. Se le dio más color, además de hacer el sostén del muñeco más grueso y de color azul. Galería Versión beta de Pit para SSBB.jpg|Versión beta de Pit en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sprites de la Quimera.png|La Quimera Kid Icarus SNES.jpg|El texto anunciando Super Kid Icarus Versión inicial de las Cartas de RA.jpg|Versión inicial de las cartas de RA (se puede apreciar la parte de atrás y el otro diseño de Pit) Trofeo beta de Pit SSBB.png|Trofeo beta de una de las burlas de Pit, en SSBB Elemento sin uso Kid Icarus Of Myths and Monsters.png|Un elemento de utilidad deconocida en los datos de Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Habitación 0D Kid Icarus Of Myths and Monsters.png|La habitación 0D en los datos de Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Habitación 07 Kid Icarus Of Myths and Monsters.png|Habitación 07 en los datos de Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters Pit_con_Aldeano.jpg|Pose beta de Pit al disparar una flecha en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U Amiibo_de_Pit.png|Versión antigua del amiibo de Pit Pit_Factor_5.png|Sprite del modelo de Pit usado en Icarus Textura_no_utilizada_en_Kid_Icarus_Uprising.png|Textura no utilizada en Kid Icarus: Uprising Categoría:Elementos beta